


Lonely hearts in the TARDIS

by Amber_Rose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Kissing, M/M, sad undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Amber_Rose
Summary: Martha has left the TARDIS, and Jack Harkness joins the Doctor for a while. But nights can be lonely. And somehow three lonely hearts find a way to each other - the heart of an immortal human and the two hearts of a time lord.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Lonely hearts in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Doctor Who fanfic - thanks to the lovely David Tennant. I so enjoyed the first 4 seasons from Eccleston to Tennant and am now more than halfway through season 5 with Matt Smith. So this whole universe is still new to me. I surely have mixed something up or made grave mistakes. Please forgive me, if that's the case. It was not intentional. I only wanted to write some nice Jack / Ten smut.

Captain Jack Harkness wanders around the narrow corridors of the TARDIS. Of course when you travel through time and space you can’t tell whether it’s day or night. But Jack had been awake for more than 18 hours now, and he _feels_ like it is night. Time to sleep. To rest. But he can’t. He had tried, though. But has only managed to stare up at the ceiling in the tiny room he has his bed in, thinking too much. Thinking about the Doctor. He and the Doctor have been traveling together for a while now. With Martha gone and after all the excitement with the Master the Doctor seemed… changed. Jack has never seen him like this. Often he is deep in thought, but when ever Jack walks into him, he immediately puts on a different face - a seemingly happy facade, but his smiles never reach his eyes. Jack knows the Doctor doesn’t sleep much. Time lords don’t seem to need the same amount of sleep like humans. So he’s most probably awake now, and Jack is pretty sure he will find him in front of the heart of the TARDIS.

And he is right. When Jack reaches the control room, the Doctor is there. He’s in his chair, feet propped up onto the control panel of the TARDIS, seemingly looking at some monitor. He’s only in his shirt sleeves and usual brown trousers, white chucks on his feet. Although he seems relaxed, Jack can see tension in his shoulders. When the Doctor hears Jack’s footsteps, he slightly turns and grins at him.  
“You should be sleeping. I planned to visit Ouloumos. Haven’t been there for a while. Have you ever been there?”  
“You know I haven’t. But I can’t sleep. Too many trains of thought.”  
The Doctor’s grin falters for only a second, before he wrinkles his nose. “Just try harder. You’re still human after all.”  
“What about you? You don’t seem to need much sleep.”  
“Nah, I don’t. Comes with the two hearts, I suppose.”

Jack comes closer and leans against the control panel of the TARDIS right next to where the Doctor rests his feet. Jack is tempted to touch, to put a hand onto one of these shins and _feel_. Feel the warmth of another being. Feel life. Just feel… _something_. His fingers twitch, and he shoves his hands into the pockets of his dark trousers. The Doctor wouldn’t want that. He doesn’t shy away from touch. He does touch his friends and companions, hugs them, when an adventure has ended well, holds hands with them when they are on their way to some new adventure. At least he has done so with Rose. Jack has seen it several times. Rose… it always comes back to Rose. Does the Doctor still miss her?

“Two hearts might have a positive effect when it comes to sleeping. But don’t they hurt even more when… you know,” Jack says and immediately asks himself if he has just been too forward. If he has crossed a border. But the Doctor pretends not to notice.  
“Hm? What do you mean?” he asks, avoiding Jack’s gaze.  
“Well, you traveled alone for so long, but at some point you took someone with you. Invited them into your life. I just wondered if you were - lonely.”  
“Aw, it’s more fun if you have someone to travel with. And always a helping hand. Well, helping hand is maybe said too much, but… it’s never boring.”  
Jack sees the lines around the Doctor’s mouth. He has enough experience in life to know when someone is… well, not telling the truth. 

“Look, Doctor, I don’t want to snoop. But… was there never someone for you? Maybe back at Gallifrey, even?”  
The Doctor doesn’t react visibly, just says quietly: “You don’t want to go there, Jack. Leave it.”  
“It’s just… I always wondered… you time lords, you had a planet. You had families and friends. Like every other living being in the universe. For example… you call yourself the Doctor. We met the Master. But these are chosen names. What were you called when you were a child? How did your parents call you?”  
“It doesn’t matter what they called me. They’re long gone.” The Doctor takes his feet from the console and sits very straight now. Uncomfortable. Defensive. Jack has rarely seen him defensive.  
“Sorry. I didn’t want to stir old painful memories.” And Jack is in fact sorry. He knows how it feels to lose family and friends. To be alone. And he has so far only caught a glimpse of an eternal life. He still doesn’t know if he wants this, but there is nothing he can do to change it. There is still this strange urge to talk about it, though. To talk to someone who experienced similar things. The Doctor is over 900 years old. How does he cope?

The Doctor stands now and turns away. “You should go back to your bed and get some sleep.”  
“What about you? What keeps you up at night? It can’t only be your two hearts.”  
“I’m not tired.”  
“Yes, you are. But in a different way.” Jack follows him. The Doctor has rounded the centre of the TARDIS and fiddles with some of the buttons and levers.  
“Doctor - talk to me. Hey, it’s just me!” Jack flashes him one of his best smiles. The Doctor looks up, and their eyes meet. Jack’s smile fades.  
“Don’t. I am immune to your charm. You’re like a bee, Jack. Always searching for the sweetest flowers, always searching for the next best match, for a warm body. Don’t try that with me.”  
“What’s wrong with a warm body? Don’t you ever miss something?”  
“I know what you mean. And no, not necessarily. It’s not that I didn’t have my share of things when I was younger. So no need to worry about this part of my life.”  
“I don’t worry. I just… damn, Doctor, isn’t it obvious? We’ve been dancing around each other for so long now, and…”

“And?” the Doctor asks, watching Jack intently and slowly approaching him now. Jack stands perfectly still, lets the Doctor circle him and look him up and down, until he finally comes to stand right in front of him, very close, and examines him.  
“And you want to sleep with me. Is that it?” the Doctor asks, glaring at him.  
Jack smiles at him and lifts an eyebrow. “Don’t you?”  
The Doctor scoffs, but then smiles. “I am not the right one for you, Jack. You know that.”  
“But is there any objection against some nice time together? I certainly could use it, and I believe you could, too.” Jack looks down at the Doctor’s mouth, then back up into his eyes. These perfect eyes, dark brown, warm, like molten chocolate, but with so much knowledge… these eyes have already seen so much. There is a deep sadness imbedded in the Doctor, yet he has managed to keep his childlike enthusiasm and his passion.

That’s the point where Jack can’t resist anymore and doesn’t want to, either. And he definitely is no coward. He leans forward and presses his lips to the Doctor’s, and to his surprise the Doctor doesn’t pull back. On the contrary. He feels his elegant, strong hands grab for his shirt and he is pulled closer while the Doctor opens his mouth and deepens the kiss. Jack moans, when the Doctor’s tongue probes his mouth and touches his own. Jack’s hands find their way out of their trouser pockets and land on the Doctor’s narrow hips. He can feel his hip bones. God, this guy really is thin… 

But he’s not weak, and he proves that the next moment when he suddenly turns and shoves Jack against the control panel of the TARDIS. Jack makes a surprised sound, but quickly recovers and relaxes against the Doctor’s warm body. He doesn’t hesitate to spread his legs to make room, and the Doctor takes the hint. He steps as close as possible, and Jack feels the familiar sensation of a hardening cock pressed against his own. His hands move upwards over the Doctor’s waist, his chest and shoulders and further up into his brown hair. The Doctor moans, when Jack runs his hands through the unruly strands and gently pulls. 

With a gasp the Doctor pulls off to break the kiss and looks at him, mouth wet and open, already breathless.  
“My dear Doctor, it seems you like it a little rough,” Jack asks, a questioning eyebrow raised. The Doctor smirks. Jack’s hands are still in his hair, and he himself lifts a hand now to grab Jack’s chin.  
“Don’t play it smart, Jack. And if you’re afraid it might get a little heated between us, now is the time to change your mind.”  
“I said nothing about changing my mind.”  
An all too familiar smug expression shows on the Doctor’s face. “Well, then, I think, we should take this to some place more private. The TARDIS is a little too attentive for my liking.” The Doctor claims Jack’s mouth again, before he steps back. Jack has to let go off his hair, and the Doctor takes his hand.  
“Allons-y, Jack!” And he pulls Jack towards his own quarters. 

The Doctor’s private room is not exactly big, but it has enough space for a bed large enough for two. Jack would love to take a look around, but right now he is a little distracted, because the Doctor doesn’t waste any more time as soon as the door is closed behind them. He’s all over Jack before the captain can react. And he really does dive in. The Doctor’s clever fingers make quick work of the buttons of both their shirts and are on Jack’s belt buckle in the blink of an eye, while his lips never leave Jack’s. Jack helps as best as he can, overwhelmed as he is. He is still a little surprised that this is really happening. He has to get over this surprise quickly, because he wants to enjoy it. He doesn’t know how long it will last and when he will be sent back to his own bed - alone. 

“You think too much, Jack. I’m here. I’m here, I’m ready, and I want this. I want you,” the Doctor says now - breathless, urgent, wanting. He looks at him with this intensity Jack has seldom seen in another being.  
“So don’t think too much, Jack. I am here. I want you. I’ve thought about you for some time now. So, please…” The Doctor cups Jack’s cheek, and Jack feels as if he could drown in the depth of the Doctor’s dark brown eyes.  
„Don’t tell me you changed your mind.“  
„I would never. I am not dreaming, right?“  
The Doctor grins, and Jack feels the clever fingers of the Doctor’s other hand on the waistband of his trousers. They pop the button open and lower the zipper, and then the warm hand of the Doctor sneaks its way into Jack’s pants and without hesitation closes around his hard cock.  
„Does this feel like a dream, hm?“ 

Jack gasps. „Thank god, no…“  
„Good. Now stop thinking and just feel.“ The Doctor kisses him again with such a passion that it takes Jack’s breath away. He reaches up and slides the Doctor’s shirt off his shoulders and can finally touch his bare chest. The Doctor’s nipples harden and pebble when Jack begins to touch them. Excitement is bubbling up in him and the Doctor’s hand on his cock is teasing him in just the right way. Jack rakes his fingernails down the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor moans into their kiss and maneuvers them towards his bed. When Jack’s calves hit the mattress, he makes a surprised sound before he loses his balance. He grabs onto the Doctor’s shoulders and they both tumble onto the mattress. The Doctor has to pull his hand out of Jack’s trousers, both starting to laugh. And oh, how amazing the Doctor looks when he laughs! 

The Doctor straddles Jack’s hips and smiles down at him. His dark hair is falling into his forehead. He looks playful and boyish and irresistible. Jack reaches up to cup his cheek, and the Doctor leans into the touch. And doesn’t resist, when Jack’s hand wanders towards the back of his neck and pulls him down to kiss him. The Doctor’s eyes are closed and he tries to just enjoy what he hasn’t done and felt in a very long time. Maybe he should have given in to the carnal pleasures from time to time. But he has never dared. Too precious have his human companions been to him. And starting a relationship with one of them… had always been out of the question. Jack is different somehow. The Doctor can’t tell what exactly it is, and he doesn’t really want to question it. Because Jack was right. He could need some stress relief and wants to feel good for once. And Jack’s hands on the bare skin of his torso feel so, so good. He shivers under the touch. 

The Doctor nips playfully at Jack’s bottom lip, worries it gently between his teeth.  
“Can I fuck you, Jack?” the Doctor then asks, voice hoarse.  
“Thought you’d never ask…”  
The Doctor looks into Jack’s eyes. So blue and trusting. He is truly handsome and sexy. But it’s not only that. Jack is brave, strong, loyal but also the right amount of silly and careless. It’s an intoxicating mixture, and the Doctor has to admit that he has fallen for this mixture and the charming, handsome immortal. The Doctor pushes his tongue back into Jack’s mouth. He feels Jack’s hips buck up and the telltale twitch of his thick cock, still trapped in his pants.  
„Let me take these off, Doc…“ Jack begs and reaches for the waistband of his trousers and pants.  
„Now we’re getting somewhere.“

They get rid of their remaining clothes, and when the Doctor stands before the bed, naked, Jack licks his lips when he admires the sight.  
„Oh, we’re going to have such a good time…“  
The Doctor throws his head back and laughs this irresistible laugh Jack so likes to hear. Then he jumps into bed, bouncing with energy, and attacks Jack’s mouth again. 

They move against each other, feel the others arousal, smell and taste it in between deep kisses. Jack’s hand closes around the Doctor’s erection, and the Doctor growls low in his throat while his hips move forward and make his cock slide further into Jack’s fist. He hisses.  
„Yes… like that… Jack…“  
Hearing his own name uttered in this moment and this way makes Jack’s heart leap. He flips them and is now on top, sits upright and straddles the Doctor’s narrow hips. Their cocks are close together, and Jack closes his hand around both of them at the same time. The Doctor is already leaking precome. Jack looks down at his moving hand, fascinated and happy. The Doctor’s hips move in an attempt to get more friction. Jack chuckles.  
„Getting impatient, Doctor? Then you shouldn’t have waited so long.“  
„Argh, you bastard… You said, I could fuck you.“  
„And I stand with my word. But doesn’t this feel nice?“ Jack’s hand closes tighter around their lengths.  
„Nice doesn’t even come close,“ moans the Doctor and looks into Jack’s eyes. The blue irises are only slim circles around very dilated pupils. Jack is just as turned on as he is.

„Let me get up and get some lube. Please, Jack.“  
„Don’t you want to come like this? Take the first edge off?“  
„No. I want to be inside you.“  
It takes a lot of willpower to let go, but Jack pulls his hand away and lets himself fall onto the mattress next to the Doctor. The time lord jumps out of bed and hurries to a little cupboard. Jack observes him rummaging in the drawers until he turns with a grin, holding up a bottle of lube. Jack is mesmerized by the sight. The Doctor is tall, lean, but muscular. His arousal makes him even more attractive, adds a new aspect to his fascinating personality. 

Jack rolls onto his back and spreads his legs. „I am all yours, Doc.“  
„I must warn you, I’m going to take advantage of that.”  
Jack just chuckles and caresses his cock with just the tips of his fingers.  
“Tease…”

The Doctor may have slim fingers, but they are long and very agile and feel unbelievably good inside Jack. He is already stretched nicely, the Doctor’s fingers move easily - all three of them.  
“How do you feel, Jack?”  
“I’m ready.”  
“Really?” The Doctor’s fingers touch a spot in Jack’s body they have avoided so far. Jack’s whole body jerks and he cries out in surprise.  
“Found it…”  
“You bastard! Stop that and fuck me already!”  
“Oh, so demanding, _captain_. Is that an order?”  
“Do you want it to be one?”  
“I don’t need any.”  
The Doctor pulls his hand back. 

„What do you prefer? Do you want to get up on hands and knees?“  
Jack shakes his head. “No. Like this. I want to look at you.”  
The Doctor licks his lips. “That’s what I hoped…”  
He slicks his cock with more lube and quickly wipes his hand on the sheets before he moves closer. Jack opens his legs even wider. Their eyes lock, neither of them can look away. This moment is important, they both feel it. The Doctor guides his cock to Jack’s hole. Jack gasps at the feeling and nods his consent once more. Slowly the Doctor pushes in, his cock filling Jack just the way he likes it. Jack looks into the Doctor’s eyes. He’s never seen the Doctor so unguarded. He is still not showing everything. Perhaps he never will, not to someone who isn’t a time lord, too. But it’s so good to watch him enjoy himself, to feel the pleasure and unashamed lust. Jack asks himself for a second if this makes him special somehow… 

When the Doctor is fully sheathed inside Jack’s welcoming body, he smiles at him, panting, then bends down, and they kiss slowly and sweetly. There is still passion simmering below the surface. But for now it’s just the sensation of this feeling, this connection, the intimacy. Jack feels gifted that the Doctor has chosen him, and his hands end up flat against the Doctor’s chest. He can feel the beating of the two hearts beneath his palms, a strange and unique sensation. Jack smiles into their kiss, and then he feels the Doctor’s hips move. 

The Doctor’s eyes are closed. He enjoys this moment so much, tries to just feel. Every slow movement of his cock is familiar and new at the same time. It’s been so, so long… He can barely remember his last time. He is sure he will always remember this. Because this is Jack Harkness. This is a trusted friend, but he doesn’t have to worry about breaking his heart. Jack will understand. Will understand why he can’t do relationships with people he travels with. Losing someone always breaks his heart. And losing someone who loves him is even harder. That’s why he wanted to travel alone for some time. And then Jack came along: attractive, flirtatious, strong, loyal Jack Harkness. Just for a friendly visit. But ended up traveling with him. The Doctor still can’t remember why and how it happened, but here they are now. And it feels good. Oh, it feels so good…

Jack gasps, when the Doctor opens his eyes again and looks at him. Oh these eyes… he will never forget these eyes. His hands travel upwards, cup the Doctor’s cheeks and pull him down to kiss him. Kissing was always something Jack loved to do. And the Doctor seems to like it, too. In no time they are panting into each others mouths, the Doctor’s hips move in a steady rhythm, trapping Jack’s cock between their bellies. Not long, until Jack squirms and breaks the kiss. 

“You can go harder. I won’t break, you know…” Jack grins. The Doctor licks his lips.  
“You want it harder? Remember, I have two hearts. I can do this all night long.”  
“Oh, I do hope it’s not only this one encounter tonight. I was hoping to suck you off later.”  
The Doctor’s cock gives an interested twitch.  
“Oral fixation, eh? Thought as much…” The Doctor’s thrusts become a little more forceful.  
“Only to your advantage. Oh!” Jack’s hips buck up, when a jolt of pleasure shoots through his body.  
“Ah, found it again…”, grins the Doctor and repeats his movement to hit Jack’s prostate again. Jack pulls one leg up to get the Doctor’s cock even deeper. The time lord takes the hint. He braces himself on his hands and snaps his hips faster, reaching deep into Jack’s body, hitting his sweet spot again and again. 

“Oh damn, I knew you would be marvelous at that!” Jack pants. He admires the sight of the Doctor - his straining muscles, the sweat beading on his forehead, his fringe falling into it, the blush on his skin.  
“Never underestimate a time lord. Touch yourself, Jack, I’m close…” the Doctor pants, pleasure written all over his expressive face. Jack doesn’t hesitate for a second. He takes himself in hand and strokes in time with the Doctor’s thrusts. It only takes them a minute, until Jack feels his balls tighten, and then he can’t hold it back any longer. He comes in powerful jets all over his belly. The Doctor feels Jack’s body spasming around his cock, gripping him forcefully. The Doctor cries out in pleasure when his orgasm hits him. He trembles and jerks, his vision nearly whitening out. His hearts are thundering in his chest, and for a moment he fears he could faint from the sheer bliss. But he doesn’t. Instead he opens his eyes to look down at Jack and is met with a bright smile, a flushed face and a twinkle in the captain’s eyes.  
“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it, Doc?”

*

Jack is lying on his side, head resting on his bent arm. His hair is a mess, but there is still a smile on his lips, and he looks soft and relaxed. His upper hand is lying on the Doctor’s naked chest, and the Doctor is gently holding it, his thumb drawing slow, lazy circles onto the back of his hand. The Doctor is lying on his back, eyes closed. It’s still strange for Jack to feel the beating of two hearts in the Doctor’s chest. But it’s a feeling he could get used to. He should be careful not to…

So he pushes the thought aside and asks: “Can’t you tell me your name? I like to know the names of the people I sleep with.”  
The Doctor scoffs. “You know I won’t do that, Jack. And my name doesn’t matter. It changes nothing between us.”  
“It doesn’t. But I’d still like to know.”  
“My name’s not important. You can call me Theta Sigma, though, if you like to. It was a nickname I had a very long time ago,” grins the Doctor.  
Jack chuckles. “Theta Sigma? Hm… no. I’ll stick with Doc, then.”  
“If it’s that important to you…”  
“It kind of is, yeah.”  
“Why?”

The Doctor finally turns his head and opens his eyes to look at him. Jack smiles, and the Doctor has to admit how attractive and irresistible Jack looks right now. He can’t help but smile back. He feels good. Relaxed and a little tired and… safe.  
“Don’t really know. It’s just… I don’t know. Forget about it. Won’t ask you again.”  
“Jack…” The Doctor lifts Jack’s hand from his chest, pulls it towards his lips and kisses it.  
“Don’t think it didn’t mean anything to me. Because it did. You’re my friend, and I really liked it. I had forgotten how good it feels to make love.”  
Jack’s heart leaps in his chest. Make love - not fuck. So the Doctor feels it, too. This was not just sex, not just simple fucking. It was not love, either, they both know that. At least not love like “in love”. But it was certainly more than just sex.  
“See? I told you you would feel better. Making love is such a wonderful thing to do. Connects you to people. Adds a new layer of intimacy.”  
“You really are incorrigible,” smiles the Doctor and turns now to kiss him long and deep and gently. It makes Jack’s heart swell with affection. 

Slowly their kisses become a little more heated until the Doctor pulls away.  
“Wasn’t there an offer to suck me off later or did I just imagine that?” the Doctor smiles.  
Jack pretends to yawn, barely suppressing a smile. “Oh, I don’t know… maybe a little nap first.”  
“A nap? You can sleep later. How about we take a shower together. Get nice and clean before we get sticky and sweaty again, hm?” The Doctor’s hand glides over Jack’s naked body. He has wiped the remains of his own cum off with his shirt, but there are still some spots he has missed. Jack can’t help but smile.  
“I always knew you like getting sticky and sweaty. And how about you return the favor to suck me off, too? I know how much you like licking and tasting things. Have seen you do it plenty of times.”  
“A tongue is a very sensitive organ, and I have to use everything I have to determine -”  
The Doctor is cut off by Jack’s lips pressing onto his. When Jack pulls back, he shakes his head.  
“Don’t. Not now. Let’s go shower. I want to have this new Doctor for a little while longer.”

The Doctor nods. “Alright.”  
He doesn’t say that this can’t go on. Too much intimacy is dangerous. He can’t risk to fall in love. Again. Because Jack was right. Two hearts mean more heartache. More doubts. More suffering. More regrets. And if anything, he doesn’t want to regret this. So better keep some distance. Making love is fine, but the Doctor can’t afford more. He has already invested so much feelings into humans. Some very special humans. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, including himself. That’s why he smiles one of his bright smiles and throws the duvet away.  
“Okay, then I hope the TARDIS has already made the shower a little bigger.”  
Jack frowns. “So you really meant what you said before. That the TARDIS is attentive. And she… changes things on her own.”  
“Of course.”  
The Doctor takes Jack’s hand and pulls him to his feet and into his arms.  
“That’s not necessarily a bad thing. Means a good shower for us both.”  
“What about a snack afterwards? Do you think the TARDIS could provide us with some food?”  
“Oi! She’s not a vending machine!”  
The Doctor gives Jack’s bottom a playful slap. 

The immortal pulls a funny face. “Hey, we did talk about things between us being a little rough. But spanking was not on my list.”  
It’s clear he’s only joking, so the Doctor does it again.  
“Don’t try to be too clever, Jack,” he grins, then continues: “Shower. Then a snack. And then…” He lifts his left eyebrow in a way only the Doctor can.  
“And then I am open for everything. How do you feel about fucking me, hm?”  
Jack licks his lips. Oh, he feels very positive about that. His cock gives an interested twitch.  
“So many possibilities…” He leans forward and kisses him. The Doctor is warm and so damn alive and beautiful like this…  
“I will decide about the order during our shower, okay?”  
The Doctor nods. “Okay.”  
He already dreads the moment when this will be over. Best not to think about that now. A last peck on the lips, before the Doctor takes Jack’s hand and pulls him toward the door. “Let’s not waste any more time!”


End file.
